1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions and more particularly to such suspensions using wireless conductors to electrically connect the suspension slider with the device electronics. The invention further relates to improvements in wireless suspensions to optimize both mechanical and electrical properties.
2. Related Art
Disk drive suspensions comprise a load beam and a wireless conductor extended thereon in the form of a laminate of trace conductors, a dielectric film layer and a stainless steel support layer arranged to carry a slider having a reading and recording head adjacent a spinning disk.